SCP-3000-A-B
Item #: '''SCP-3000 '''Object Class: '''Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-3000-A is to be kept in 14 x 14 x 14 ft containment chamber. There is to be a 15 inch layer of concrete walls with 6 inch reinforced steel plating placed on the inside of the containment chamber. In the center of the containment is to be a large metal cube with dimensions 6 x 6 x 6 ft. The Containment cube is to be submerged in a polyethylene gel mixture, similar to the one used on SCP-018. These same procedures are to be carried out for SCP-3000-B, but in the Southern Hemisphere. Due to their nature of meeting in the center of the earth, each object is kept as far away from each other as possible (Different Hemispheres). '''Description: '''SCP-3000-A and B are two ornate spherical objects. They contain several markings with SCP-3000-A consisting of markings in languages unknown (presumably from Native American tribes). SCP-3000-B containing texts in ancient Aztec dialect. SCP-3000-A and B were discovered due to scattered reports in the Northern and Southern hemispheres of mysterious flying orbs of light heading for the equator at exactly 90° Longitude. The foundation sent SQ1-3 -TC36 jets to investigate each anomaly. SQ1-3-TC36 entered in front of SCP-3000-A and proceeded to open the rear hatch. SQ1 then began to lower its speed allowing the object to "fly" into the jet. Once inside, the object began to glow intensely and then proceeded to break 2x the sound barrier resulting in the destruction of SQ1 and all its members. The same occurrence happened with SCP-3000-B who was being apprehended by SQ4-7. SQ2 then proceeded to emit a Low frequency EMP wave onto SCP-3000-A, resulting in the object's glow to "sputter" and finally leading to it falling down to the earth. The same process was carried out with SCP-3000-B. '''The Xliiva Annihilation: The following is a detailed report as to what could happen if both SCP-3000 specimens were to meet at the Equatorial region. This is not confirmed, but has been classified as highly likely by all Head and Senior Researcher's. If the Xliiva Annihilation process begins, the entire 05 council, the Administrator, all the directors of ALL departments, all four(4) Head Researcher's and one Senior Researcher's are to be notified IMMEDIATELY. The punishment for not informing the said members as soon as the process begins, is termination. 1. '''The objects will both glow and start to spin around each other. This will generate large amounts of energy and light. This is what is classified as the ALPHA state. '''2. After approximately 3 minutes of spinning, they will abruptly stop and stay suspended for 2 minutes. This is what is classified as the BETA state. 3. '''Once the 2 minutes have concluded, the objects will fly down to the earth at an extremely high speed, thus impacting the earth with the same force equivalent of a large meteorite. If the Xliiva Annihilation process is completed, it will cause an K-Class-End-of-the-world-Scenario. The fallout from the destruction will lead to a 33'000 year period, in which all life will expire. The Foundation(if survived) will begin cloning, and will monitor the "healing" process, and will from then on manage all the human colonization. This process is to be held in the Eastern Hemisphere. '''Incident Report # 1-1: This Incident reports when SCP-3000-A and B breached containment and met in the Central American region. 1465: SCP-3000-A breaches containment due to the Polyethylene gel being drained from the chamber Note: Who the HELL drained the gel!? I want ALL camera footage just before the breach, cause I swear to god if, no one admits they drained the gel, I will invent Keter duty for ALL of you, and then some. We might also get some Dr. Suginami action in here too - O5-3 1466: SCP-3000-B emits ELF waves causing a 6.0 magnitude earthquake. It then breaches through the rubble and heads to towards the equator 1634: The objects meet and enter the ALPHA state 1637: The objects then enter the BETA state 1639: The objects detonate resulting in the termination of the dominant vertebrates know as clade Dinosauria (Dinosaurs in our 2 Cycle) as well as the extinction of 4/5 of all human life on earth Note: ''Ok, once were done with the whole rebuilding cities and cloning Civilization back, we find these orbs and we contain them so hard, they'll wish they never destroyed our planet - O5-X'' Addendum A-1: Similar occurrences have been seen to occur on other habitable planets discovered by the foundation. Jesus...If the Xliiva Annihilation is started, we have 5 minutes to live. 5 REDACTED MINUTES! Ugh...I think we need to terminate this thing. Maybe send it to the GOC? I have no EXPLETIVE idea. Seriously, we need to find a way to kill them both. I'm done using terms when dealing with these things. They must die. They HAVE to die. -Dr. Logik '''Note: '''Dr. Logik then admitted himself to to psychiatric evaluation by Psychologist Swine.